Self-energizing burner control systems of an electromechanical nature have been available for a number of years. The self-energizing systems typically use a thermoelectric generator that is made up of a group of thermocouples connected in series. These types of units have been marketed in the past, and Honeywell Inc. markets such a unit under the tradename Powerpile. The thermoelectric generator means or Powerpile is exposed to a pilot flame at a burner and generates a very low potential direct current. This very low power direct current voltage is applied to a special type of fuel valve, and is controlled by a mechanical thermostat so that the valve can be opened and closed in response to the thermostat. These types of systems have limited applications because of the frailities of the thermostat which must switch exceedingly low levels of direct current potential and current.